Jack Gets Jealous
by Extrememusic22
Summary: A "Check, Please!" fanfic, in which Shitty, Lardo, Ransom, and Holster agree that Bittle needs to get a date to the upcoming banquet, and Jack needs to get his head out of his ass. (NOW ON ARCHIVE!)
1. Chapter 1

"Bro, it's the biggest night of the entire year!" Ransom cried, "It matters more than finals- it's more important than playoffs-"

"No it's not," Jack quickly interjected from the couch, without looking up from his book.

"-and everyone _has_ to bring a date! Right, Lardo?" he concluded, his eyes still glued to Bitty who was standing next to Lardo and holding a plate of cookies.

"Well, it's a tradition or whatever," she said calmly, "And tickets _are_ more expensive if you don't split the price with someone." She grabbed a treat and then plopped onto the couch in-between Shitty and Jack.

"Then I just won't go," Bitty shrugged, which made Ransom gasp and Holster stand up.

"Bro!" Holster clutched Ransom's arm, "The Samwell Annual Spring Banquet-"

"The SASB, the _Sass-buh_!" Ransom excitedly whisper-yelled.

Holster continued, "Is the one night where all of the Sororities and Frats meet at the downtown ballroom and, and, party hard! No one in the Haus has skipped out for like 100 years."

"I didn't go last year," Jack remarked, flipping a page.

Ransom rolled his eyes, "You were sick, and boring. Let's focus on Bittle."

"Y'all are too sweet," Bitty gingerly put the cookies on the coffee table and began shuffling back to the kitchen, "But I don't know if this banquet thing is the best idea. I've never even been on a date."

"Are you fucking serious?" Shitty suddenly stood up and joined Ransom and Holster, who wore equal expressions of shock and upset. "Bitty, how is that even possible? You're so 'swawesome- and if you're half as good in bed as you are in the kitchen, then Fuck, I would date you right now."

Bitty gave a terse smile to his friends, "Thanks. But really, it's perfectly alright-"

"There's never been a girl good enough for him!" Ransom snapped out of his surprise and announced the reason he had finally realized for perfect Bitty's single status, "Of course!"

"Of course!" Holster agreed, throwing his head back, "Dude, high school girls can't appreciate the magic of Bitty."

"And what kind of Bros are we?!" Ransom cried, "We haven't even set him up on a college blind date yet! He's already a _sophomore!_ "

"We need to find the perfect woman. How soon should we start the interview process?"

" _Interview?!_ " Bitty exclaimed the same moment Shitty raised an eye brow and questioned, " _Process?_ "

"Tonight, bro. Time is of the essence," Ransom began stroking his chin, "Should we start with the swim girls, or the soccer girls?" In unison Ransom and Holster looked at each other, did finger guns, and said, "tenis girls."

"Stop!" Bitty shouted, causing all heads to turn to him. ". . . Just- I guess I should- could you just pause for a second while I grab my index cards?"

"Bittle," Shitty's eyes filled with sympathy and he looked ready to stand from the couch.

"It's o-okay," Bitty widened his stance and took a deep breath, knowing that his pre-written monologue couldn't help him now that his hands were shaking. "Um. . . you guys are the most important people in my life. Seriously. And I. . .appreciate your concern, I swear, but I should probably tell you that… I'm gay."

He couldn't help it, his eyes flicked to gauge Jack's expression. His book was closed, but his face was completely blank. He was so busy staring at Jack, he didn't see Ransom and Holster's giant bear hug coming.

"Bitty!" Holster's grip around his torso was crushing, "Bro! Thank you for telling us!"

"I'm so happy for you, dude! Are you coming out now?" Ransom ruffled his hair, and Bitty felt his tension melt. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, y'all are basically the first people I've told." Bitty confessed, glance at Shitty in silent recognition. "But I think I'm okay with the school knowing. Just not my family quite yet."

Ransom nodded, "I totally respect your choice."

"I can't _believe_ we were going to set you up with a girl," Holster finally let go of the hug, and let himself chuckle.

"Yeah, that was really heteronormative of you to assume," Lardo said, with her own little grin. "Bitty, I love you so fucking much. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," He said, grinning. "I'm sorry this ruins the big banquet-"

Shitty practically cackled, "Oh, you wish."

Bitty was confused until Ransom and Holster huddled together and started their scheme.

"Okay, back to the drawing board, new plan, operation: get Bittle a BF." Ransom started.

"I fucking got it bro," a light bulb practically appeared above Holster's head, "There's a Gay Straight Alliance meeting at lunch tomorrow. We can go scope out our options!"

"I love it. What do you think about us making a check list of qualities so we can find the perfect guy?"

Holster held up his phone, "I already have a Google doc. I just shared it with you."

"Y'all can't be serious!" Bittle covered his mortifyingly red face with his hands, while Lardo and Shitty laughed their asses off. Jack started laughing, just a bit off.

"I know you think we're crazy," Holster put an arm around Bitty, "But it's only because we want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Bittle hadn't thought it was possible, but this entire conversation had made his heart grow twice in size. His best friends were so amazing, and he was beyond blessed to be this supported and loved. He pulled Holster and Ransom in for another hug, which of course made Lardo and Shitty hop up and join them. He'd been dreading this for so long, but now he couldn't even remember why he was worried.

"Hey, Jack, you remember how to breathe?" Shitty glanced over at their captain, who was still sitting on the couch, frozen.

Jack stood up. "Of course. This is just. . .some big news."

Their group hug opened up, and now Bittle could see Jack clearly. He was extremely tense, and the word 'uncomfortable' was practically written across his face. Just like that, Bitty felt a sickening twist in his stomach.

"Some big _fantastic_ news," said Lardo, sharing a strange glance with Shitty.

Jack nodded, his voice cold, "Oh, yeah. I guess, congrats, Bittle. Just don't let it change anything on the ice."

Now Bitty knew that his heart had gotten bigger, because he'd never felt it break like this. His mouth slightly parted, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He could only stare, as Jack Zimmerman turned around and just about took the stairs two at a time.

There was total silence until the sound of Jack's door slumming shut cut through the air. And then suddenly, everyone was talking at once.

Lardo was pissed, "What the fuck? Literally, what the fuck? What the literal fuck-"

Ransom was stunned, "Why would Jack say that? How could he be such a-"

Holster was upset, "Bittle don't listen to him! You're still the same you you've always been-"

Shitty was muttering more to himself, "Jack is such a fucking idiot-"

Bittle couldn't listen to this anymore. He needed to be alone right now, so he could replay this entire conversation and see where it all went terribly wrong.

"I'm going to go make a celebratory pie," He announced, ignoring all of their immediately sympathetic looks. He didn't want sympathy. "Thanks again, guys. Today was. . . weird. But you made it good."

Bitty couldn't escape without another group hug, albeit a little less enthusiastic, but once he was finally into the kitchen, he started shuffling through cabinet, pulling out the ingredients he knew by heart.

So maybe Jack hated him now. Maybe Jack thought that hockey players couldn't be gay. Or maybe, Bittle being gay was the last piece of the puzzle, and Jack connected it with a year of glances, smiles, and starry eyes. Maybe Jack knew about his crush. Maybe Jack was never going to speak to him again.

Bittle was spreading the filling when he saw the first tear drip off his cheek and onto the counter.


	2. Announcement!

Hello! Just letting anyone who wanted to keep reading know that I'm publishing on Archive of Our Own now! :) Thanks! :)


End file.
